


Touch Me Sweet

by Solrika



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, McGenji Week, Post-Recall, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: My contribution to McGenji Week, Day 1--touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the wonderful mcgenji playlist I listened to while writing this!
> 
> http://8tracks.com/chupigator/f-s-s-s-s-m-g

Their spot high on the cliffs of the Gibraltar watchpoint is still there, if a bit dustier, with more cracks in the cement and more plants pushing through. The stars are the same, though--bright and shining and eternal--and it only takes a few moments to brush off a spot to sit. Jesse sits down first, motioning for Genji to follow, and the ninja gracefully folds himself down in the vee of his partner’s legs. Almost immediately, Jesse leans forwards to wrap him up. His arms are just as strong as they used to be--more so, maybe--and just as warm.

“I don’t remember you being this clingy.” Despite his words, Genji sinks further into Jesse’s embrace, pulling the serape closer around them both. 

Jesse snorts, the air tickling against Genji’s plating. “Then I dunno which Jesse McCree you’re thinkin’ of, ‘cause by my reckonin’, I’ve always tried t’ stick t’ ya like a burr on a burro, sweetheart.” 

Genji gives a snort of his own. “If you say so.” 

“I do!” Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Genji’s head, Jesse adds, “Besides, y’liked me clingy.”

“I did.” It feels like muscle memory to wind their fingers together. It might as well be. “You and Gabriel were some of the only ones to touch me.” Jesse doesn’t offer platitudes, just hugs Genji closer. It makes it easier to sigh, relax, let the tension flow away like Zenyatta’s spent so much time trying to teach. Makes it easier for Genji’s voice to be lighter when he adds, “Don’t worry. I like you for more than just your body.”

Jesse barks a laugh. “Still cheeky, huh?”

“You like me cheeky.” Genji grins up at him, sweet and sharp, and Jesse laughs again. 

“That I do, sweetheart. That I do.” 

Jesse’s beard tickles when he nuzzles against Genji’s cheek, but the ninja just smiles and nestles closer. There’s something comforting in this--that they still know how to slot together, that they can still sit up late and watch the stars like silly children. It’s almost like old times. If he closes his eyes, ignores the new upgrades to his systems, Genji could almost believe that when they go back inside, Gabriel will be waiting for them with a hidden smile and a half-hearted scolding about going to bed on time. 

He lets out a happy sigh, tipping his head back to rest on Jesse’s shoulders. “Why have you been avoiding me? We could’ve been doing this all day if you hadn’t insisted on waiting to come up here.”

There’s a pause, and then Jesse mumbles, “Wasn’t sure if y’wanted the others to know. Was gonna leave it up t’you and ask tonight.” 

Craning his head, Genji can just manage to see the outline of Jesse’s profile. His shoulders are high and tight under Genji’s helm. “Why wouldn’t I want them to know?”

“’Cause, y’know.” Jesse shrugs. “’s me.”

“Jesse Iñez McCree.” Genji untangles himself just enough that they’re face to face, and treats Jesse to the most unimpressed look he can manage. He’s a Shimada, so it’s a rather formidable thing. “Are you insinuating that I’d be ashamed to be associated with you?”

Biting his lip, Jesse looks to the side. “Well, you’re the friend of omnic monks now and you’re even more impressive an’ I’m just--”

“Fucking wonderful,” Genji presses a kiss to his lips, “kind,” kiss, intelligent,” kiss, “a terrifying fighter,” kiss, “the sweetest man I’ve ever known,” kiss, kiss, _kiss_. “I’ve never been ashamed of you, and I’m not about to start now.” 

Jesse lets out a helpless chuckle. “’m bein’ silly, huh?”

“Quick on the uptake,” Genji says, gentling his voice, and leans back in for a proper kiss.

Jesse laughs again, pulling him closer. “Cocky lil’ murder machine. Quick on the draw,” and his kisses, too, are just as Genji remembers. 

When they finally pull apart, Genji murmurs, “I love you, Jesse. That hasn’t changed.” Before Jesse can blush and stammer, he winks and adds, “Besides. I don’t think we’ll have to _tell_ anyone if we’re going to be hanging all over each other like teenagers.”

This provokes the intended laugh out of Jesse, and now there’s the softening in his shoulders that Genji’s been looking for. “Well, darlin’,” and they share another kiss, grinning into it, “I never could keep my hands offa you.” 

“That’s just how I like it,” Genji hums in satisfaction, and seals it by winding his arms around Jesse’s neck to pull him down for something a little more involved than just kissing.


End file.
